QP Kiss
QP Kiss (きゅぴキス) is a single-player video game developed by Orange_Juice. It is a joke/parody game that Orange_Juice released for April Fools' day under the fake BL imprint Rosensaft, meaning "Rose Juice". Rosensaft is read as Bara-jiru (薔薇汁) in Japanese. QP Kiss was released in Japan on April 1st, 2007 through Shindenken's website, and linked to on the Orange_Juice homepage.Image of QP Kiss on the Shindenken website근년 일본 동인게임클럽 라인 업 발표!! The download link was taken down 3 weeks after its release. The game was supposedly later distributed on a demo disc also containing a work-in-progress beta version of 100% Orange Juice!, an early beta version of Suguri from Comiket 68, and miscellaneous other materials during Comiket 75, titled Daidai Fukubukuro.Image of a Daidai Fukubukuro disc Orange_Juice and Shindenken currently have no plans for a QP Kiss localization.QP Kiss Confirmation __TOC__ Characters QP Kiss features 2 original characters: *Kyupita, a genderbent form of (featured on in the bottom-right corner) * , a genderbent form of Other characters were planned but not implemented in the final game. These include the following: *Kaetarou, a genderbent form of (also on ) *Suguru, a genderbent form of (also on ) *Himeji, a genderbent form of (main focus of ) *An unnamed genderswap of Yuuki from QP Shooting (also on ) Plot Kyupita has a flashback to an intimate moment he once shared with Kyousuke, where Kyousuke had laid him down and was rubbing his ears. In the present however, something has changed inside of Kyousuke to make him more violent. Kyupita meets with Kyousuke to stop him, and Kyousuke starts laughing like a maniac. Explaining that his arm is in excruciating pain and he doesn't know why, Kyousuke claims that it must be evil and that he urgently needs to murder something to sate it. Kyousuke demands that Kyupita sacrifice his life for his sake. Kyupita in turn calls Kyousuke an idiot for giving into power, and that he is not the senpai he liked in the past, just an idiot wearing a facade. Kyousuke tells Kyupita to not insult him but Kyupita rebuffs by telling Kyousuke to not insult his senpai. The two then engage in combat. After Kyupita wins the fight, Kyousuke thanks Kyupita. Kyousuke says that during the battle, he felt Kyupita's love flowing into his heart. He wonders why he changed in the first place but Kyupita says that Kyousuke still hasn't been fixed. Kyousuke, appearing to be dying, says that this must be the bad end and apologizes for his actions, grateful that he is able to at least see Kyupita's face at the end. Having said that, he adds that while Kyupita's face is adorable, his ears are not something normal people should see and rips them off, criticizing Kyupita for letting his guard down. Kyupita's ears never grow back. System Requirements :System requirements are only for reference. Actual performance may vary. Gallery QPKissMenu.png|The main menu QPKissScene.png|A scene between Kyupita and QPKissTalking.png| explaining his problem to Kyupita QPKissFight.png|Kyupita fighting QPKissPunch.png|Kyupita punching QPKissCastOff.png| using his unavoidable Cast Off attack QP Kiss Art.jpeg|Concept art and assets for the game. Trivia *The Kiss from a Rose achievement is a likely reference to the game made under the Rosensaft imprint. *Outside of novel scenes, gameplay is derived from the original Suguri and Acceleration of SUGURI titles. Kyousuke's patterns are largely derived from Kyoko's in Suguri, with the notable addition of his signature Cast Off attack. *Kyousuke later makes an appearance in QP Shooting - Dangerous!!, mistaking for Kyupita. His patterns are changed to more resemble that of Yuuki's, though he retains a modified form of his Cast Off attack. **Since this game, all of his moves now adopt a distinctive rose motif, another reference to Rosensaft. *Kyousuke also appears in 200% Mixed Juice!, again mistaking for Kyupita and establishing himself as the brother of (non-canon). Kyupita also appears as a playable card. *Most of the music in this game is royalty-free, but the theme used for the combat is actually from DEKU, freelance composer of the Suguri series. Originally titled So High, the song was later used in Sora as Alte's theme, Readiness. **This therefore makes Readiness the only known song DEKU has made that can be considered free game music. *It is not known but assumed that the game's character artist is in fact Neriume. *It is also assumed that more content was planned for the game. Concept art (shown above) shows many more planned characters, and other screenshots exist showing various characters like Kaetarou integrated into the core game.근년 일본 동인게임클럽 라인 업 발표!! **There are also unused assets included in the game's release, including a background depicting a classroom. *During April Fools' 2009, alongside the release of the parody title Flying Crimson Barrel, Orange_Juice posted a web-based radio podcast teasing the upcoming release of 'QP Kiss Portable'.April Fools' 2009 Web Radio *The unnamed genderswap of Yuuki wears a costume also shown on the splash page of a prior Orange_Juice homepage.Old Orange_Juice splash page References Category:Series/Games